Grultear
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 18 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Ice Devil Slayer Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Unison Raid |Character2 = Ultear Milkovich |Kanji2 = ウルティア・ミルコビッチ |Romaji2 = Urutia Mirukobicchi |Alias2 = The Time Mage Zalty |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Arc of Time Possession Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Transformation Magic Thought Projection |Image Gallery = Grultear/Image Gallery }} Grultear (Gray x Ultear) is fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Gray Fullbuster and former Crime Sorciere Mage, Ultear Milkovich. About Gray and Ultear Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792 (which his age is 26), when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Ultear Milkovich (DOBRICA) Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi) was a female Mage and a former member of Grimoire Heart. She was the eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the strongest team in her guild. She was an Independent Mage of Crime Sorcière. Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. In combat she changes into a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic Lacrima. Gray also remarks on Ultear's strong resemblance to her mother, Ur. By the year X791, The mark of Grimoire Heart, which was tattooed on her back, is now no longer visible, being replaced with that of Crime Sorcière, which, in itself, is surrounded by a rather large X-shaped scar. Ultear also seems to no longer use lipstick. Her outfit now consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare. Ultear is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. She regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She is rather calm and considerate when it comes to Meredy, whom she is very close with. However, she does not like it when Meredy calls her "Ur", possibly indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother, although later on Meredy claims that because of Ur's death, Ultear has suffered. Ultear has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, even going as far as to control children. Ultear is determined to find and reawaken Zeref, as he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her. When she found him she even started to cry from happiness, and hugged his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers. However, it is later revealed that Ultear is not truly evil, but rather, the victim of an unfortunate history. After thinking her mother abandoned her, she found herself under the tutelage of Hades, and through it learned the Magic of the Arc of Time. From it she was led to believe that once she reaches the Ultimate Magic World, she would be able to complete the Arc of Time, and with it, be able to go back in time to relive and change her past. This is the reason why she was able to commit all the atrocities she did: because she thought she would be able to undo them once she completes the Arc of Time, to go back and live the life she wanted; but once learning the truth about her mother from Gray, Ultear realizes her mistakes. She finally admits her wrongdoings and confesses her feelings for Meredy, and once forgiven they embrace in mutual love for each other, marking the change in Ultear for the better. Seven years later, Ultear has become more laid back. She has also shown to have a more easygoing, but still somewhat twisted sense of humor, seen when she explained the workings of opening second origin, as well as when she tormented Jellal through Meredy by comically feeding her hot peppers and tickling her. This also shows that she is still pragmatic, in that she was willing to cost Jellal his match to keep his identity a secret. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on skeptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. Ultear's History Ultear was born to Ur and was her daughter up until early childhood. However, one day, Ur discovered that Ultear had too much Magical power confined inside her, which was giving her a fever and making her ill. Ur took the young and ill Ultear to the Bureau of Magical Development, who agreed to look into and cure the child. They treated Ultear, but in truth abducted her; when Ur returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that her daughter had died and that her body was too ravaged for her to look at. Devastated, Ur accepted the lies and believed her daughter was dead. Ultear, who survived, did not know that her mother had been lied to and assumed that Ur had abandoned her. She was experimented on over a long period of time, being kept in a prison when she wasn't. Ultear, however, managed to escape one day and made her way back home. However, when she saw Ur with Gray and Lyon as her new apprentices, Ultear assumed that she had been replaced, especially once seeing Ur happy with her new pupils. Vowing revenge, Ultear returned to the laboratories and willingly let them continue their experiments on her until she raised her Magic power to an incredible level. She escaped again, however this time destroying the labs with her new found power. As she grew up, Hades found and took Ultear under his wing, raising and mentoring her to learn a form of Lost Magic: the Arc of Time, convincing the young girl that in the "Great World of Magic" one could travel back in time and change the past. At some point, Ultear stumbled upon a young Meredy along with a few of her comrades in some city ruins and invited her to Grimoire Heart. Relationship Gray and Ultear first met when Ultear found Gray spying on her on Tenrou Island. She spoke of not wanting to fight anymore and wanting to be friends with Gray, saying that they were practically brother and sister due to their relationship with Ultear's mother, Ur. Using this connection, Ultear tries to manipulate Gray into sacrificing himself. However, Gray sees through Ultear's lies and is instead enraged by her actions, attacking her as soon as possible. During their fight, Gray shows compassion for Ultear, remembering Ur's kind words to him right before she sacrificed herself, proposing himself to seal away Ultear’s darkness. Once Gray defeats Ultear, he shares a story of her mother with her, telling her how much she loved her. He did not go as far as becoming allies with her and still considered her an enemy, but he seemed somewhat apathetic towards this fact; as shown when he left her in the woodland. After Gray and his comrades disappeared for seven years, Gray and Ultear met again, now as allies to Crime Sorcière and not as enemies of Grimoire Heart. The two instantly become friendly with each other, with Gray overlooking the events that occured on Tenrou Island. As for Ultear, she shows care and concern for him, even asking Erza to look out for him. This is due to her regarding Gray as the person who treated her as a human being despite her crimes, thinking of his kindness to her while casting Lost Ages. The two have developed a close, personal bond, to the point where Gray was able to regonize Ultear despite her changed appearance, which Jellal and even Meredy were unable to do. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc After finding and defeating Zeref, Ultear is seen carrying Zeref back to Hades when Gray spots her and mistakes her momentarily for Ur. Gray almost catches her attention when he cries out in pain due to the Sensory Link Magic cast on him by Meredy. Ultear then appears behind Gray, and asks him if he was following her. She then goes on to explain that she is the daughter of Ur and that he shouldn't fear her, as she is on his side. A skeptical Gray questions what Ultear means when she says that they are allies. She tells him she holds no grudge against him, as she knows that he didn't kill Ur, but rather Ur sacrificed herself to save him, as "a mother protecting her child" would. This provokes Gray to remark that Ultear is doing evil things, and that she shouldn't say that what her mother did was a form of pride. Ultear then states that everything she is doing is the will of Ur, which surprises Gray. Ultear is later seen with Gray when Azuma uproots the Great Tenrou Tree. The pair is seen again after Azuma's defeat, where she remarks that the Magical energy on the island is back to normal. As Gray contemplates Ur's will, Ultear says that it is up to him whether to believe her or not; she states that she'll take Zeref off the island and tells Gray that he must defeat Hades. She says that with Ur's Iced Shell, Gray can beat Hades, and is the only one who can answer their prayers. Gray agrees with her in using Iced Shell to defeat Hades, claiming that he's not doing it for her nor Ur, but for Fairy Tail. Later, Ultear brings Zeref to Meredy's location. She tells Meredy that there has been a change of plans, and that they're leaving the island. Meredy argues that they haven't found Gray yet, but Ultear tells her that Gray is not their enemy any more, rather their trump card. She starts laughing as she thinks about how she fooled Gray with a story about Ur that she made up on the spot. She declares that if everything goes smoothly, she'll get rid of both Hades and Gray in one swift action. This surprises Meredy, and when the girl asks why Ultear wants to fool Master Hades, Ultear replies that it's so Zeref can be hers alone. Before she and Meredy leave, Ultear notices Juvia Lockser unconscious on the ground. Ultear makes a sword appear and tells Meredy that she'll kill the woman. Meredy attempts to convince her to not do it, but Ultear does not listen and swings her sword at Juvia's neck. Just when Ultear's blade is about to hit it's target, ice stops the movement of her sword and Gray appears, moving Juvia out of Ultear's way. It turns out Gray didn't believe a word Ultear had said from the start, rather he pretended to agree with her to figure out her motives. Gray states that he swore to never use Iced Shell again because he wants to walk the path where he can live with his comrades. Ultear realizes that he's not a simple-minded fool as she thought, and mutters that she didn't really want to fight with him because he's her beloved student. She declares that he's chosen to be killed in the cruelest way, and starts emanating power as she tells him that she's the head of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Just as she is about to say that someone like him is no match for the likes of her, Gray punches her with ice covered fists. Ultear quickly gets up from being punched down by Gray and orders Meredy to take Zeref to the "escape point". While Gray is distracted with seeing if the just-woken Juvia is fine and chasing after Meredy, Ultear kicks him in the face. She slams her orb into him and he counters with Ice-Make: Lance. However, using her Arc of Time, Ultear simply makes the ice evaporate. She does the same thing with his next attack. She tells him that she learned her Magic specifically for killing Creation Mages like her mother, with the statement enraging Gray. As Ultear sends more orbs his way, she has his ice shield evaporate and she makes a direct hit. Gray yells that Ur had always been thinking about her, and begins to attack her with his fists. Ultear easily overpowers him in hand-to-hand combat, and when she asks him if he's resorting to physical attacks because his ice is rendered useless, he replies that he'll strike her down with ice, as it is Ur's Magic. She confidently responds that she cannot be defeated by his ice, as no matter what form he makes it take, it all has the same future. Ultear is then surprised when Gray slices the side of his torso, causing himself to bleed. He then charges towards her as he declares that he'll seal her darkness. Ultear attempts to use Arc of Time on Gray's ice, but it doesn't work. She realizes that the red ice Gray is about to use on her is his own frozen blood. Gray lands a direct hit with Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Ultear is impressed by his tenacity despite the torn flesh and broken bones. Momentarily, she remembers herself as a child, clutching a tree trunk and crying. Ultear regains her balance, swears that she cannot lose until she reaches the Ultimate Magic World and assumes the stance for casting an Ice-Make spell, surprising Gray. She creates a huge garden-like ice sculpture with roses and thorns, Ice-Make: Rosen Krone, which Gray notes is exactly like Ur's Creation Magic. Ultear pants after casting her Magic, and when Gray notes that Ultear has the same blood as Ur, she is angered and casts another ice spell on him. However, Gray regains his balance and pins her down. As they roll on the ground, he asks her why she became the way she did, and she yells for him to shut up. Their rolling takes them to a cliff and they fall over the edge towards the sea. As they fall, Ultear reveals her troubled past. Ultear exclaims that she did everything so that she could change her cursed existence into a life of happiness, and casts her Magic underwater. As it is about to hit Gray, she hears someone's voice pleading for her help. Gray manages to strike her down with his foot and she hears the voice again. She recalls the time when her mother brought her to an institution, asking for help because Ultear had been born with too much Magical Power and was burned up with fever. She realizes that when Ur melted at Galuna Island, she became water and flowed into the ocean, and questions whether she's inside her mother. She soon sees other memories of her mother, in which Ur cries after finding out that her daughter is supposedly dead. With Ultear distracted, Gray casts Ice Make: War God Lance and lands a direct hit on Ultear, with a large pillar of ice with Ultear inside emerging from the water. Gray floats to the surface, and with both of them rather immobile, Gray tells her a story Ur once told him: Ur had felt a light shining into her heart when Ultear was born and she dreamed a future full of hope for her. The ice holding Ultear shatters, and as she falls, Ultear states that she wanted to go to the Ultimate Magic World and return herself to the time before she hated her mother. She cries as she reveals that she just wanted to be with her mother one more time. Later, Gray brings Ultear to rest by a stone. He ties his shirt around his waist as he states that the battle is far from over. Ultear tells him that he can't win against Hades, with Gray replying that he knows, but that he still needs to make himself useful and assist his comrades. Grand Magic Games arc In the year X791, five days before to the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy send a message to the members of Team Natsu via pigeon, inviting them to go to a suspension bridge in the West Woods. When the group arrives, the three members of Crime Sorcière reveal themselves and ask the Fairy Tail Mages to investigate a strange Magical force surrounding the Grand Magic Games. In return, Ultear offers to enhance their Magical power by using her Arc of Time to evolve their Magical containers, allowing them the ability to tap into their Second Origin. Ultear performs her Magic on Natsu first, and the others shudder, as the spell causes excruciating pain. The three leave the site later that night after the Fairy Tail Mages have undergone Ultear's treatment. Later, Ultear goes on to reflect upon her past atrocities and notes how Gray's involvement in her life had given her a second chance to atone for her sins, and despite joining Crime Sorcière to repent, she realizes she hadn't changed the slightest from her former self. Recollecting her past, she recalls discovering the spell Last Ages, an Arc of Time spell that supposedly retrieves lost happiness. She continues on to recollecting a discussion with Hades, who had stated that the Magic should never be used, as it comes at a great cost to the user by compensating the rewound time with the user's life. With Ultear responding to Hades that it was not what she wished for at all, she contrarily states that it is now something that she wants.Meanwhile, Gray was hit by one of the Hatchling's attack and his bloodied body lies on the ground; Juvia sheds tears over his body. Lyon then screams, to no avail, for Chelia to come and help. Sobbing, Lyon weakly states that Gray was shot through the head; Meredy also mourns his death. And contemplating that sacrificing her life is worth returning the world to its original state, Ultear casts the spell in the hopes of rewinding time to before the Eclipse was opened. Horribly burned afterwards, Ultear despairingly discovers that only one minute had been rewound, and lifelessly collapses to the ground, thinking her life was only worth a single minute and that she was unable to save a single life. Unbeknownst to her, her spell had caused everyone in the world to clairvoyantly envision one minute into the future, preventing Gray Fullbuster's death and the tragedies surrounding Droy, Bacchus, and Macao Conbolt. By momentarily predicting their enemies' moves thanks to Ultear's sacrifice, the battling Mages are able to begin their counterattack. However, Ultear manages to survive the spell, but is greatly aged. She walks up to Jellal and Meredy who are looking for her, and says that she has a letter for them. In the letter, Ultear has written to them that, although she failed and her time is up, they must live and fight to the fullest for her sake too, and make sure that the future is safe and that Zeref is gone, fulfilling Crime Sorcière's purpose. Before they have time to talk to her further, Ultear leaves, and walks by a carriage which, coincidentally, carries the Fairy Tail Mages back to Magnolia. Somewhere along the way, Gray notices and old woman standing and looking up at the sky, and, when she turns and smiles to him, Gray immediately asks his guild mates to stop the carriage. As Gray looks back at his memory of being shot through the stomach and killed, he finds out that Ultear, like her mother, chose to sacrifice her own life to save him, before bursting into tears. Sun Village arc When he is transformed into a child, Gray begins remembering his past: ice, Ur, and Deliora. Traumatized, he loses control of himself, allowing his opponent, Doriate, to subdue him. Suddenly, Gray hears a woman's voice, reminding him that Deliora is long gone. She tells him to defeat the enemy in front of him for his friends, and assures him that she would always be watching over him. Snapping out of it, Gray instantly realizes that the voice belongs to none other than Ultear. Tartaros arc When fighting Silver, Gray prepares to use Iced Shell to defeat him; however, he remembers his friends and allies who want him to come back alive. Before making the decision to not go through with the spell, Gray remembers Ultear last. References Navigation Category:Grultear Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples